Camera Confessions
by pinksnowboots
Summary: Elizabeta has cameras in her house to catch any yaoi action. Instead she gets a very honest Prussia who would rather talk about his feelings indirectly.PruHun, other pairings mentioned. Human and country names used. Complete, including both Glee omakes!
1. Introduction

Ok, so I know that I wrote a PruAus fic recently, but I actually really like PruHun. I'm obviously not super serious about it, but it's probably my favorite pairing for either of the two. Well, Prussia's just pretty..._awesome _with Canada or Austria too, but Hungary is tough enough to deal with him. Anyway, I've just had this weird idea. Lots of fics have Elizabeta bugging her house with cameras to catch some yaoi action. So my idea was Prussia sneaking in and talking to her through the camera. I meant it to be a one-shot, but it took a while to set up and I'm tired, so it'll probably end up being a two- or three-shot. Oh well.

Warnings-Some cursing, some references to sex and gay men, probably some major OOC-ness and potential switching of the spelling of Elizabeta/Elizaveta's name (pleas tell me if you catch any spelling mistakes-I'm trying to keep it uniform!)

Elizabeta's POV mostly-italics are either her thoughts, labels on videos, Prussia talking on camera, or emphasis. Ok, that's a bit confusing, isn't it? Let me clarify.

Words italicized _within_ a sentence are probably emphasis.

_Entire sentences italicized without quotations are Elizabeta's thoughts._

_"Italics in quotations are Gilbert talking on camera."_

_(The ones in parentheses are comments on the labels.)_

Is that even semi-clear? I hope so. Anyway, tell me if I'm screwing up the canon history for these two. I'm just adding in a little more backstory. And he calls her Eli in this (pronounced like the name Ellie, not the name Eli).

Disclaimer-Whoops, too many notes! I wouldn't have to explain so much if I owned Hetalia because it would all be canon. But it's not. Therefore, I don't own it.

Hope that if you got through that massive AN, you've continue to the story. Please enjoy, reviews are always awesome!

* * *

Elizabeta's video room was her favorite room in her house.

In it were all of her yaoi archives, organized by couple, date, and location. Ever since she had installed cameras in all of the room in her house (even her own bedroom, out of thoroughness more than anything else) and some in Roderich's (secretly of course-she _was _his ex-wife, after all), she had gotten enough videos to require a sorting system.

Elizabeta smiled lovingly as she scanned her stacks of recordings, each meticulously labeled with a selection of her notes on the couples' relationships, just to keep tabs.

UsUk (_Delicious tension and a bomber jacket_).

FranCan (_Who was that again? Canadia?_).

GiriPan (_Elusive,_ _but cute. Cats!_),

RoChu (_Scaaaary. Pandas, sunflowers, evil auras and lead pipes-oh my!_).

GerIta (_Pasta. Need I say more?_)

Spamano (_Tomatoes and cursing. Of course_).

SuFin (_ALMOST too domesticated to catch on tape. Almost_).

DenNor (_Finally! Darn stubborn Norwegian_).

TurkeyEgypt (_Mysterious-must investigate_).

And her newest addition-Switzerland and Austria. Yes, her ex-husband. That Austria. Truth be told, Elizabeta could have called it. She loved Roderich, but in a sisterly way now. Even when they were married, she could tell that her husband had unresolved feelings for his childhood friend. Then, when they had finally admitted their feelings, Hungary had been the first to know. Being friends with your ex could have its benefits.

SwizAus (_Ex-husband-potential blackmail?_).

On the shelf just under Hungary's wonderful world of yaoi, one video cassette lay on its side. Its label was the only one which listed one name rather than two.

_Prussia_

This video wasn't even sexual. It was simply a collection of crazy things that the "awesome" ex-nation had done on camera over the years.

Truth be told, Elizabeta was closer to Gilbert than she would like to admit, perhaps closer to him than anyone else. They had known each other when they were young nations-when he was the Teutonic Knights and she thought that she was a male, like most of the nations. They had fought and bickered and squabbled, but in the end, they were friends.

They both knew things about each other that no one else did. Gilbert was one of the first to know that Hungary was female (after Hungary herself, of course) and when Elizabeta and Roderich had acted out their political marriage, Gilbert had watched. He saw when it started, and he was there when it ended. Where no one else could see, he had actually comforted Elizabeta, made her laugh when she was crying from the frustration of becoming intertwined in the politics of the stuffy aristocrat who had been her husband and friend.

After Hungary had moved back into a house of her own, Austria still visited occasionally, but far more often Prussia would lurk around the grounds. Sometimes to bother other nations, other times to preform inexplicable acts of Gilbert-ness. When his annoyances started to grate of Elizabeta, Gilbert would simply find himself on the receiving end of her frying pan. Sometimes he was simply threatened and chased off the property. On rare occasion, he would behave and Hungary would be in a good mood. Then, they would visit cordially until Prussia made a lewd comment or broke something. It was a comfortable system.

Prussia knew that Hungary had cameras in her house. In fact, he was one of the only ones who knew the true extent of her recordings. (Even he didn't know about her video room, though. That was classified information, not for nosy Prussians.)

Lately when the albino was bored, he had developed a habit of breaking into the feisty female nation's house and "preforming" for her cameras. He would simply hop in a window, preferably her bedroom window, and do crazy random shit for the cameras, knowing that Hungary would watch it later and laugh.

Elizabeta knew that she should really give him a good walloping with her trusting piece of cookware, but for some reason, she didn't mind his antics. After all, they were _amusing_, to say the least. She could remember a choice few.

There was the time where Gilbert had performed a 30 minute monologue entitled "A List of Reasons that I, Gilbert, am Awesome. Awesomely Awesome. Pure Awesome. Need I Continue?" Then he proceeded to continue. At length He had used the word "awesome at least one hundred times. (Yes, she had counted.)

Or there was the time he had decided to put on a strip tease for the camera. She had watched til the pants came off. At that point he received "The Frying Pan Treatment" before he reached full out indecent exposure. (She had to admit, he _did _have a nice body…)

And once he had tromped into her kitchen and not-so-sneakily tried to steal her trusty frying pan. (She had a spare. He found that out soon enough.)

And there were at least a dozen more. Gilbert was simply a fixture in Elizabeta's life by now, and an amusing one at that. She sometimes even looked forward to his intrusions.

Luckily, all of them were recorded and saved on that little video. The only non-yaoi video she kept in her house.

"_Eli?_"

_Think of the devil. _

Just as Elizabeta snapped out of her reverie, her favorite albino appeared on Camera 4, using her childhood nickname to get her attention.

Hungary complied, muting the other screens and watching amusedly.

_Now what do we have in store today?_


	2. Day 1

Hey guys. Let me just say that I am amazed by the amount of reviews, favorites and alerts I got! I am super grateful and I really appreciate all the support. I just hope i don't disappoint you. I've been thinking about this chapter for a couple days because I haven't had a chance to actually write it. I started out with some vague ideas, then went off rambling and ended up with a rather crack-ish reference to a (made-up) yaoi fiction site. O.o Not sure how I got there. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it, and if you don't, feel free to give me some suggestions!

Warnings-A little cursing, mild overuse of italics and the word "awesome"

Italics are, as usual, emphasis or thoughts. In this chapter they are also used for the usernames (You'll see what I mean when you read it. If you don't understand anything, feel free to message me.)

Disclaimer-It's a good thing that I don't own Hetalia, because I would go crazy trying to figure out who to pair Prussia with.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Morning Eli. I was bored today, and boredom is not awesome, so naturally I decided to break into your house."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes-only Gilbert would think that breaking into someone's house was a normal way to pass the time.

"But then I realized that it's very rude to sneak into a house that's not yours without providing something in return."

Hungary scoffed. Prussia had never cared about manners.

"So I thought about what I could do for you." The albino wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I considered giving you a show, but then I remembered what happened to my ass last time I tried to take just a few of my clothes in your house."

As Gilbert winced at the memory, Elizabeta smiled triumphantly. Her frying pan had made sure that the obnoxious man had a hard time sitting down for a week.

_Well, he deserved it. If you sneak into someone's house and take off your pants, you're looking to get your ass kicked with some iron cookware. _

"So then I realized how much I've done for you Eli, I'm running out of ideas!" Prussia made an elaborate show of pouting. "So I've decided that instead of just generally being awesome, I'll tell you a secret. Every day. For a week. Awesome, right?"

Even as Hungary gave an obligatory snort, she was interested.

_What is there about Gilbert that I don't already know?_

"So today, I'll start off with an embarrassing one."

_Jackpot. _

"Embarrassing for you, anyway." Prussia smirked in a way that make Hungary's frying pan hand twitch.

"And before you reach for the frying pan, hear me out. _Then _you can beat me with your cookery. If you can."

Elizabeta was not surprised that Gilbert could practically predict her reactions. She could usually read him like a book. But he was being especially perceptive today (_for a moron_) in how effortlessly he was responding to exactly what she was thinking.

"So, Eli, let's talk _yaoi_."

Hungary perked up. She practically had a radar that made her instinctively listen up when someone mentioned yaoi. When she heard the word, she grabbed a camera with speed that would make a trigger happy paparazzo jealous.

"You know that fiction site I showed you? ?"

Another one of Gilbert's stunts had been to create her an account on a site devoted to amateur yaoi fiction. Although she wouldn't admit it to him, she had become a _very_ active member. _Frying_pain52 _was famous in the web community for her spicy pictures. Gilbert had set her password to _Gilbert_is_AWESOME _when he set up the account, but the first thing she did was change that. Now every time she typed _Gilberts_Antics _in the password boxshe chucked at the thought of the Prussian. The fact that Gilbert was part of her password was a secret even he didn't know. And she wasn't about to tell him. She only used him in her password because it was his fault she was on the site anyway. That was the _only _reason. Case closed.

"Wellll…"

Was it just her, or was Prussia's grin even more rakishly mischievous than usual?

"I was surfing _my_ NosebleedFiction account and guess what I found?"

This was new. Elizabeta should have known that he would be creeping on her even on the web. But she hadn't even thought of that. So he probably figured out that she had written thinly veiled "fictional" stories about most of the nations. All of the male nations, actually. Except him.

"I noticed I wasn't in any of your stories. I'm hurt. I was sure you would write about me stalking Roddy, at the very least."

_I didn't write about you stalking Roderich because I didn't like it when you stalked Roderich! I wasn't jealous-just…protective of my husband. Yeah, let's go with that._

"But I was kind of glad you didn't because you would have gotten it all wrong. I wasn't really stalking Specs. I mean really, I'm so awesome and he's so not. I was actually hanging around you."

Hearing that made Elizabeta unreasonably happy. She never liked it when she thought that Gilbert had a crush on her ex-husband. She wanted to set up Roderich with Vash and Gilbert was only going to get in the way. It was _not _because she was _jealous_ in any way. Nope. Not a bit…

_But why would he be hanging around me? All he ever does it bother me. And he'd have to be a masochist to seek out that much frying pan related pain. Fryingpain. Haha. If nothing else, that dolt has a sense of humor. _

"If you're wondering why, it's because you're fun to be around. You're funny when you're angry. Well, you're funny until the pan comes out. But anyway Eli, I would have thought that you would have figured out that I'm not into Specs. I thought you had a nose for yaoi."

_I DO. _Elizabeta thought indignantly. _But you freaking scramble it!_

"Anyway. I was thinking that when I started breaking and entering into your house, which is no longer shared with that aristocrat, I might add, that you might realize that I actually enjoy your company."

Although she knew that Prussia was her friend (maybe even her closest friend), it was very rare to hear him actually _talk about his feelings. _Such talk was usually dismissed as "WAY not awesome!" So the affirmation that Gilbert did, in fact, think of her as a friend, made Hungary smile.

_Maybe that's why I'm reluctant to see him in yaoi. He's my best friend-it would be waaaay too weird. _

…

_Wait, did I just call the idiot my _best_ friend? _

_Crap._

"But back to my original purpose-keeping you sharp with that pan."

_Ah. Back to the normal annoying Gilbert. Now _this _I can deal with._

"I saw that one _Fryingpain52_-clever name by the way, what awesome person thought that up?-just happened to have _NosebleedsFTW _on their favorites list. And has been following him avidly."

_What's his game? So he knows my guilty pleasure-my favorite amateur yaoi author. I suppose it's embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as knowing that he knows that everything that I write is about our friends._

"Well, what you didn't know is that you have been following-drumroll please…" Immature as ever, Prussia paused to create his own sound effects. "the NosebleedFiction account belonging to the yours truly, the one, the only, the awesome."

Hungary's first reaction was disbelief. There was NO way that the Prussian was _NosebleedsFTW_. He couldn't write! Not yaoi, anyway!

But upon further reflection, it all made sense. The tone of the stories she had read were similar to Gilbert's way of speaking, and the author just tended to overuse the word "awesome." Elizabeta hadn't noticed because she was so used to her eccentric friend's idiosyncrasies that she didn't even notice them anymore.

_Damn._

_He's going to hold this over me for a loooong time._

"Funny, right?" The Prussian had the audacity to grin at her! Well, at the camera-close enough. "And although I don't know why you wouldn't believe your dearest friend, log on tonight. Check my profile and then see what you think. And now, dearest Elizabeta, I should be going before you come after me."

Gilbert bowed comically, then winked at the camera. As if that weren't enough, he had the audacity to blow her (well, the camera) a kiss before jumping out the window cackling.

_Kesesese. _His laughter could be heard fading away as he ran out of range.

_Bastard. _Elizabeta thought. But she found that she was smiling.

* * *

Gilbert logged onto that night. He had originally found the site and set Elizabeta up on it as a joke, but then he found out that she actually used it. He created an account so he could anonymously bug her, via the world wide web. But then he found out that writing yaoi was actually slightly addictive. It became _his _guilty pleasure, and he planned to simply leave Eli alone (at least on the internet) so she wouldn't find out about his hobby. But then _Fryingpain52 _had become one of his biggest fans.

The opportunity was too good to resist.

Logon:

Username-_NosebleedsFTW_

Password-_Elizabeta_

He had put his friend's name as his password in a flash of inspiration (or a lack of any other inspiration). He joined the site because of Eli, so she was the password. Simple as that.

Prussia smirked to himself in a very self-satisfied way. He loved tweaking Eli and today had been fun. He hadn't even talked to her in person, but he would have bet money that she had seen the video and was going to look at _NosebleedsFTW_'s page tonight.

_Well, I better leave a message for her._

Gilbert quickly edited his profile page, looked quickly at Elizabeta's and logged off.

He had to plan for tomorrow's visit.

* * *

Elizabeta told herself that she would _not _look at NosebleedFiction that night. She would _not _give that insufferable albino the satisfaction.

…

So of course Hungary found herself on the profile page of _NosebleedsFTW_, who she had to admit-Gilbert or not-was a pretty good writer.

_I never pictured _Prussia _as a yaoi writer. Interesting. Potential blackmail maybe, just for revenge?_

Her thoughts of revenge were interrupted as she saw _NosebleedsFTW_'s daily post, which proved that the Prussian had indeed written yaoi-good yaoi.

"Note to self-Hungarians are feisty."

That was it. Just one sentence, but it was so specific that it had to be Gilbert.

Elizabeta, the embodiment of said feisty Hungarians, blushed. She quickly dismissed it as a flush of rage and began to plot some "feisty" revenge.

Insults were usually not a compliment, but with Gilbert, her curses were always laced with fondness.

_Bastard. _


	3. Day 2

To everybody who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story-I love you all and I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update! I am super busy and usually just crash when I get a chance to relax. This chapter was written in two pieces, so if there are any discontinuities, please let me know. I hope that it is still somewhat amusing, and I think that the next chapter should be better. I'm still planning out ideas.

Warnings-Slight cursing, mentions of sexual situations, general abuse of the word awesome.

Disclaimer-Don't own Hetalia. Etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeta sat down for her afternoon video time the next day trying not to get her hopes up.

_He said he'd be back, but it's _Prussia_, for goodness sakes. No one knows what he'll do. _

To keep her mind off her annoying expectations, Hungary loaded up a new video from her leftover cameras in her Roderich's house. It seemed that her prissy aristocratic ex-husband and his new trigger-happy boyfriend were getting along _very _well. Even if Prussia _had_ ever had a thing for Austria, he would have to get over it now.

Elizabeta reflected that the thought of Roderich rejecting Gilbert should not make her this vindictively happy.

As Elizabeta berated herself for letting thoughts of the albino interrupt her video watching, the Prussian himself interrupted her actual video feed. The live feed, from her bedroom. Of course.

"Afternoon Lizzy."

_What, I'm not Eli today?_

"I've challenged myself to think of a new nickname for you every day too. And Lizzy seems like a pretty obvious one. Better than Lizab or Abet or Izab anyway. Bet you've never been called those before."

The newly-nicknamed Lizzy laughed at Gilbert's ridiculous suggestions, although if he ever actually dared to call her Izab, she would kick his albino ass.

"Anyway, I just realized that I might not have your full attention yet. So I brought a little something to show you." He glanced furtively at her closet door, which shook slightly as if something or someone was banging against it. The door shook again, barely. Someone weak.

Elizabeta took in the scene for a second before coming to an unwelcome conclusion about what was in her closet: _Roderich_.

Just as she thought the name, Gilbert chimed in.

"Roderich." He grinned but refused to elaborate for a moment.

Elizabeta's mind whirled.

_Gilbert, you _idiot_! His boyfriend just happens to own a lot of big guns and is not at all afraid to use them, especially where Roddy or Lili is concerned. For his lover and his sister, Vash would not hesitate to shoot anything, or _anyone_. Like a particular grinning Prussian. And why was he bringing Roderich into this? He was already invading her thoughts about Prussia, so couldn't he stay out of their actual conversations? Wait-focus Eli. An angry Swiss man is probably about to pop a cap in Prussia's ass and I don't know what to do about it. Well, granted, Gilbert deserves it. But as stupid as he is, I don't want him to die! I went through enough worry when his country was dissolved._

The memory of the angst and worry she had gone through when Prussia had been dissolved snapped Hungary back to reality. Prussia _had _survived (thank goodness). And he was talking. _Don't worry Eli, you're not going to lose him again. _

"What do you think I should do with our dear stuffy aristocrat? I could hold him for ransom, or dress him up for some sexy pictures-for Vash, of course-or I could provide some quality film for your collection." Gilbert's face was shamelessly lecherous.

_If you do anything with Roderich, I. Will. Castrate. You. _

The strength of her reaction surprised Elizabeta as she prepared to go save the Austrian from rape and the Prussian from murder.

"Lizzy?"

Hungary looked back at the screen in the midst of picking up her pan. She glanced at the Gilbert's screen, then caught a slight movement in her peripheral vision. On one of her other live feeds-one of the ones in Austria's house-Vash was raptly listening as Roderich played a dramatic classical piece.

_Damn it Prussia! _

Elizabeta literally growled. Gilbert was going to have hell to pay for tricking her like that.

"I actually don't have Roddy with me."

_No shit, Sherlock._

" I mean, I like my body without any bullet wounds."

_So do I, but at the moment, you're asking for a frying pan shaped indentation._

"So, sorry to disappoint, but no yaoi action from me."

Ha. He had predicted her emotions wrong for once. She was not, and would never be disappointed at the lack of Gilbert/Roderich yaoi. The idea was just _wrong_. So no, she was not disappointed. Pissed off. Enraged. (And maybe a little relived). But not disappointed.

"The only way I could do yaoi is if there were two of me. And if they would do each other. Which I totally would, because I'm just that awesome."

_Um, gross. _Elizabeta stifled a laugh.

"But sadly, there is only one of me, because if there were more, I doubt the world would be able to contain our awesomeness."

Elizabeta idly wondered how many times Gilbert would use his favorite word today.

"But I forgot. I came here to talk to you, and I decided that I wanted to clear something up. It's about Glasses."

_I do not want to talk about this right now. Or ever. _

"I know that you think that I had a thing for him once, as you chased me off the premises every time I set food in the house you too shared, but you let me hang out in your bedroom when the house is yours alone. I also know that you don't like the idea, due to the conspicuous lack of yaoi involving an Austrian and a Prussian by _Fryingpaine52._ You've written about literally _every_ other nation, even Sealand and Latvia. By the way, Lizzy, that's sick. And that means something coming from me."

_You're sick_. Hungary mentally retorted. _And there is some obvious preslash between the two!_

"Because you have never written about me getting down and dirty with another male country, I assume that you have some reason to dislike the idea of me with a man. Or at the very least, with Austria. So let me ease your mind."

_If this is my confession of the day, it better be a good one._ Elizabeta maintained her skepticism, but was barely able to hide her eagerness to hear what Prussia was planning on saying.

"I have never had a crush on Roderich."

Elizabeta felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest and sighed in relief. _Wait, what? Why am I relieved?_

"Nor have I been attracted to Matthew, Francis, Antonio, Kiku, Feli, Lovi, Alfred, Arthur, Vash, or any other nation."

Hungary felt a strange mix of feelings at this. So he's never been attracted to a nation. That included her. Well, she knew that their friendship was purely platonic, despite his surprisingly attractive looks for an albino and her beauty for a girl who used to act like a boy.

"Well, any male nation anyway."

With that parting statement, Gilbert winked, jumped out the window and swaggered away.

Elizabeta was left staring.

* * *

When Gilbert logged onto NosebleedFiction that night, his previous statement about the "feistyness" of Hungarians was only proven by the current status on _Fryingpaine52's _profile.

_Prussians are annoying bastards._

Gilbert only smiled. He had long since learned to pick out which curses of Eli's were really terms of endearment. Bastard was number one on the list.


	4. Day 3

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know, I adore you all for the wonderful response this is getting. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while-I have been super busy with no chance to write! I have like, 10 different story ideas for Hetalia, but I wrote this first because of all the wonderful people who have put this on their alerts. I appreciate you all!

Warnings: The norm-I don't own Hetalia and I enjoy cursing.

I'm very happy that people are enjoying this story and I hope I can live up to your expectations!

* * *

Elizabeta was bored. The day was a normal day, with no fresh yaoi developments. Most of the male nations had long since resolved their unresolved sexual tension (some with a little meddling, but still).

_Except Prussia. Who should show up today, at least to provide some entertainment._

Hungary realized what she just thought.

_I actually _want _Prussia here. I must be even more desperate than I thought. _

But it was about the same time that Gilbert had showed up the other days. True to form, he appeared on her video screen clumsily climbing through her window, laboriously hoisting himself over and tumbling head over heels onto the floor. He then picked himself up, looking slightly embarrassed that his clumsiness had been caught on video.

"Hello Liz. Please pretend that you didn't see that. I am much to awesome to be clumsy."

Elizabeta snorted. She had multiple video examples which disproved that statement.

"But anyway, this is, what, the 3rd day in a row that I've broke into...ah..._visited_ your house. And although I am fairly awesome, it's hard to think of awesome things to do for seven days in a row!"

Gilbert looked as if the length of a week was a personal affront to his alleged awesomeness.

"So I was thinking of you"

_You actually think?_

"And yes, Liz, I do actually think, no matter what West may tell you. So anyway, I was thinking of you and I thought of how badass you are with a frying pan. And I was wondering how you got your first frying pan? Because I know for a fact that you didn't have one until after you married Austria."

At the mention of her past marriage, Prussia's face darkened, but only for a fleeting second. Hungary barely noticed as she remembered how exactly she did get her first frying pan.

_-Flashback-_

_It had been about a week since she had officially married Austria, and Hungary was having some trouble fitting into the domestic duties of a wife. She had grown up rough housing with the boys, even thinking that she was one, and a life of housewife duty puzzled her. She had been raking the yard that day while Roderich was out, and she had found something on his-no, their-front porch. It was a small black frying pan with a note lying in it. _

Hungary,

I cannot believe that you are married. I can't picture you as a housewife. Or any kind of wife, really. You're too strong willed to let a man rule you. But since this is for the good of your country, I know you'll try your best. Elizabeta, I sincerely hope that you are happy in this marriage. But if you are not, and if Austria hurts you in any way, _ever_, use this to make him feel whatever pain he makes you feel. And if you don't, I will.

_And that was it. Unsigned and written in unfamiliar handwriting. She couldn't imagine who would give it to her. Roderich would not write about their marriage in this way, and the other person she was closest to, Prussia, would never write so formally and using the word awesome. She eventually gave up on wondering, but hung the little pan in the kitchen, a reminder that even as a wife, she still had power._

_-End Flashback-_

The memory made Elizabeta smile fondly. She had first used that little pan to hit France on the head, in a flash of divine inspiration. But she had never used it on Austria. Although their political marriage and divorce had caused her pain, she had never struck Roderich, because she didn't blame him. He was only doing what was best for his country, as was she.

But she no longer had that pan. On the day that she had moved out of Roderich's house, it was one of the few possessions she took. It was one of the only things that had truly been hers and not theirs. But she had gotten it at the beginning of her marriage, and at the time it seemed fitting that she would leave it as she left the marriage. Somewhere along her way back to her own home (not their home...no, it was Roderich's home now), she had turned and flung the little pan into the bushes. She had regretted it the next day. It wasn't, in fact, a symbol of subservience, but of empowerment within marriage. She had searched for the lost pan, but never found it. On her next birthday Prussia had given her a new one, bigger and nicer than the first. But she always regretting throwing that pan away.

"Actually, Liz, that question was a lie. I know exactly how you got it. Because I was the one who gave it to you. And I know you might not believe me. In fact, you probably don't. But please just take a look at your current frying pan."

With that, Gilbert left the same way as he came, tumbling out the window into the bushes below. Elizabeta heard a loud thump and some muffled cursing and smiled before registering what the Prussian had said. She rushed downstairs to her kitchen to look at her special frying pan rack, where she kept the one that had been a birthday present from Prussia.

_If he's not lying, that's the second one he's given me. One was for a birthday, one was a wedding gift. But both were for me alone._

The frying pan was not on the rack. In its place was a note with the same handwriting that had been on the note many years ago, a note which she secretly kept in one of her bedroom drawers.

_Liz,_

_ As you can tell, your pan's not here. Neither is Roderich. That's a clue, by the way._

Annoyed by the audacity of the man, she paced around, instinctively gripping for a pan that wasn't there.

_Of course Roderich's not here! It's my house. We never lived here together. He's only been here as a guest. And-_

Hungary suddenly remembered the picture of Austria she had put in her living room when she had learned they were to be married. She was trying to get used to seeing his face every day as she would with a husband. Somehow she had forgotten to ever take it down.

Elizabeta ran into the living room. Where the picture had once hung from a nail in the wall, a small frying pan hung by the handle. Stuck to it was a note in similar handwriting.

_Liz,_

_ I meant what I said. Whether he meant to or not, Roderich hurt you. So I hurt him, not seriously, but enough to show him what he'd done to you. By the way, your other pan and picture on the front stoop, if you want them._

Hungary was confused. When had Prussia ever physically hurt Austria? Then she remembered when, about a month after the end of their marriage, just as they were beginning to rebuild their friendship, Roderich had come to a world meeting with a bump on his head. She had thought it looked suspiciously like the one she had given France a while back, but Austria had claimed that he had fallen down the stairs, looking guilty and abashed as he said so, like he had wronged her in some way.

Elizabeta then registered the frying pan on the wall. She carefully took it down, feeling the heft of it. It was the same one. So Prussia _had _given it to her. Elizabeta was strangely touched.

_He defended me. He saw that I was having a difficult time accepting my new position, and he watched over me, in his own weird way. And he hurt Austria for hurting me._

Hungary slowly walked to the front stoop, where Roderich's picture lay in her larger frying pan and under another note.

_Liz,_

_ Last note, I promise. You can take the picture back if you want. But this is not his house. It never really was. It is yours, and so are both pans. I meant what I said, Liz. You're a strong woman, and you always will be. I don't think I even have to defend you anymore; you can take care of yourself. But that doesn't mean I'll stop watching out for anyone who hurts you, whether it's Roderich or Francis or even me. Don't let any man take advantage of you, Liz. Ever._

_ Gilbert._

This time he had signed it. Elizabeta was touched by the uncharacteristic seriousness of the notes, and as she turned to go inside, she heard a whisper over her shoulder.

"I can be serious sometimes. Especially when it comes to you. I'm just that awesome."

She turned around to see Gilbert, his eyes and his mouth smiling genuinely with a mix of mischief and tenderness. He stood for a second, looking at her, then swiftly turned and left.

Hungary didn't know how to interpret this. The whole thing felt like it made sense, but it also revealed a new side of Prussia that she was unfamiliar with. She felt a strange unexplainable warmth in her chest for the rest of the day as she put the notes in her drawer with the first one, threw out Roderich's picture and hung up the tiny frying pan it its place.


	5. Day 4

First of all, I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated anything in like, 2 months. But it's getting to finals season at school so fanfics are probably going to be low on my priority list. Sorry! But I'll try to update when I can. This chapter is pretty short and random, because I had the idea today and had to write it up. I apologize in advance for the lame pop culture reference. And thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted. Y'all are AWESOME! Like, Prussia Awesome! Warnings: I don't own Hetalia, or Tv shows, or brief cursing. But I can write about it. Hope you enjoy!

Elizaveta was confused. The day before, Gilbert had been so…serious. It was really unnerving, and kind of sweet that he was that protective of her.

But sweet or no, she didn't think that she could stand another day of intense Prussia. Especially since she hadn't figured out how she felt about what she'd learned yesterday.

So as she sat down and looked expectantly at the video screen, Hungary silently hoped for a normal, ridiculous, too-loud, "awesome" Prussia. Because if he kept being so out of character, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

This time Gilbert didn't make a flashing entrance. He simply climbed into her window and gave a nervous little wave.

_Since when does Gilbert look…embarrassed? Last time I checked, he had no sense of shame._

"Um, hey Eliza. Well, I guess I owe you a secret today. Awesome. Heh heh."

Gilbert laughed nervously. Elizaveta wondered what the hell was going on. Prussia pulled crazy stunts on a daily basis and yet he was hesitant to tell her something? This secret was good. Or very, very bad, depending on the point of view.

"So, anyway. Yeah. I have a secret today. And it's awesome."

Prussia kept beating around the bush, rambling pointlessly.

"And I already decided what to tell you today, but I really don't feel like it. Because it's kind of embarrassing. And if you told West or Roddy or France, I'd never live it down. I have a reputation to maintain! I mean, as it is, you'll probably never let me live it down. So if I tell you, I hope you can still respect me. Or at least not scoff at me any more than normal. Because, although I'm too awesome to value anyone's opinion, I don't want you to judge me. And…"

_Get to the point, Gil._

"Well, um, see, Eliza, the thing is, I'm…"

Gilbert forced the words out, then paused, as a slight blush showed on his unnaturally pale skin.

_Prussia blushing? I've _never_ seen Prussia blush before. Not even when I shoved him under the mistletoe with Roderich last Christmas! _

Now Elizaveta was really curious. Her mind supplied several equally unlikely speculations.

_Eliza, I'm…_

_Secretly a girl._

_A stripper by night._

_In love with Russia._

_Asexual._

_Pregnant._

Elizaveta shoed those thoughts away, as none of those options appealed to her. Actually, none of them were really possible. Well, she supposed he _could_ moonlight as a male stripper, but she seriously doubted it.

Gilbert took a breath and continued.

"I'm a Gleek."

Hungary released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She might have been disappointed at this deep dark secret, but she was too busy laughing.

Prussia, sensing her reaction, changed from nervous to defensive.

"Hey! Singing is a pretty awesome thing to do. And I'm sure tons of awesome people know the name of every episode! It's not an unusual thing!"

Elizaveta fell off her chair laughing.

"And in case you were wondering, my favorite character is Puck."

Gilbert was now standing with his arms crossed indignantly, the picture of a strangely tall and pale child throwing a little tantrum.

"So don't judge me! You're just not awesome enough to understand. I bet you've never watched Glee! Best show since America's Next Top Mode-"

Gilbert cut himself off, realizing he had given away more than he'd intended. Elizaveta had a hard time catching her breath. Was it possible to laugh yourself to death?

"Ugh, fine. I watch America's Next Top Model. And Glee. And Friends and Project Runway and some cheesy British show called Coupling-_don't_ tell Arthur-and maybe sometime in my life I've watched Say Yes to the Dress. But just once!"

Hungary had finally caught her breath and sat back on her chair, but upon hearing the list of Prussia's favorite shows, she fell off again, this time bringing the chair on top of her.

"So yeah, I like Glee. Shut up. And if you _ever _tell anyone, well, let's just say there's a certain tape of Arthur and Alfred reenacting that scene where Kurt and Blaine get together that you will _never _get your voyeuristic little hands on!"

And with that, Prussia made the L sign on his forehead, and high tailed it out of there, leaving Elizavata with the difficult choice between black mailing Gil and adding an assuredly hilarious piece of UsUk to her collection. Decisions, decisions.

Most of all she was relieved.

_That's the Prussia I know._


	6. Day 5

Quick AN-I'm sorry for not updating sooner-I had exams, summer stuff, vacations-life happens, and I was busy. But I'll try to update faster in the future. Another note-my reviewers are wonderful and I love all of you for writing such nice things. Also, I do plan to someday write an omake for this where Arthur and Alfred reenact a Klaine scene. And hopefully another one with Prussia and Hungary watching Glee together. Sorry if you're not a fan of Glee! I'm not a Gleek, but I do like it.

Anyway, no warnings for this chapter except obvious use of flowers as symbols and one German curse word.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Hungary woke up the next morning, she immediately noticed something strange. Well, obviously it was strange. Her room was literally _covered _in tulips. It took a second of glancing around for it to register in her head what had happened and who must have done this. Any doubts were erased when she saw a single cornflower on her bedside table.

_Prussia always loved cornflowers. And he knows that tulips are my national flower. _

She glanced around again.

_What kind of sappy, crazy, adorable, _idiot _would do something like this?_

But as she walked of the room, she smiled.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Elizabeta went straight up to her video room. As much as she hated to admit it, Prussia's interruptions had become the most interesting part of her day.

This day did not disappoint. Gilbert was attempting to pose seductively (attempting being the key word) on the pink tulips which were strewn across her bed. A flash of admiration quickly gave way to humor as she saw the red tulip he held in his teeth and the yellow bird perched on his head.

Somehow, he seemed to sense that she was watching and gave a wink, deftly removing the red tulip from his mouth and twirling it between his fingers.

"_Good morning Eliza. First things first, since I cannot think of any more variations on your name, I'll have to resort to calling you _'_my tulip' for today's nickname._"

He flashed a wicked grin and up in the video room, Elizabeta flushed indignantly.

"_Unless you would prefer 'my cornflower?'" _

Gilbird chose that moment to peck particularly violently at Prussia's hair, causing him to lose his momentary suaveness, hysterically flailing his arms at the bird and cursing in German.

"_Ouch! Verdammt bird, I'm in the middle of something! NOT awesome, Gilbird."_

Hungary giggled as Gilbert seemed to realize that he was on camera and laughed nervously, while subtly giving Gilbird, well, the bird. (No pun originally intended).

"_Anyway, my Tulip, I supposed you've guessed that my secret has something to do with flowers. Now, flowers have always seemed pretty girly to me, which is why I always teased you about keeping your garden when you were at Spec's house. It was so housewife-y and you were so…not that kind of person."_

Elizabeta remembered how Gilbert would come and invite her to do things like the two of them did as children, and when she refused, he would heckle her about doing housework for Roderich. But his favorite thing to jeer about was her garden. Keeping her garden had been her favorite task, more of a hobby than a chore. She grew edelweiss and tulips, of course, and a variety of other flowers. One that was always curiously absent though, was the cornflower. It seemed to be the only one that didn't have a place in the Austria-Hungary garden. But, secretly, Hungary had always kept cornflowers in a pot in the windows of her video room.

"_But actually, I teased you because I was jealous. I…I actually like flowers, especially cornflowers…"_

Gilbert looked away from the camera for a moment and quickly and quietly added

"_and tulips."_

Elizabeta felt irrationally pleased when she had caught what he said, then mentally scolded herself for reacting this way.

"_But, even though it's totally not manly and I totally am, I like flowers. Except edelweiss. Can't stand those things. But I have a black thumb. I can't grow flowers. They always die. I tried for so many years to grow my own cornflowers, because they were kinda the flower of Prussia and stuff, but they kept dying. So when I saw that you could grow such a beautiful garden, I was jealous. …Especially since all you grew was edelweiss. And no cornflowers."_

He said the last part so quietly that she could barely hear him. And suddenly she felt guilty. She grew the edelweiss for her husband, who never really seemed to care for them anyway, and hid the flowers she grew to remind her of her oldest and closest friend.

"_But anyway, the tulips you grew were beautiful. And every time I came to your house, just to visit, or to annoy you, or just because I hadn't seen you in too long, I would take a tulip home with me. Just one, I promise!"_

Gilbert looked kind of sheepish. Elizabeta suddenly remembered that when she visited Prussia's house, she always saw a vase of brightly colored tulips on the table in his room. She had never made the connection.

"_But anyway, yeah. That's it. I know it's embarrassing, but I love flowers. And I wish I could grow them. But I can't and you can, and I'm jealous. And the tulips that you grow are as beautiful as you."_

As soon as he said that, Gilbert blushed deep red for an albino, and Elizabeta was sure that her face matched. Apparently Gilbert didn't know what else to say, because he gently moved the cornflower from her side table to where he had been sitting amongst the tulips and left, pausing to call back in a more typically cheeky Prussia fashion.

"_Until tomorrow, my Tulip!"_


	7. Day 6

Hello my dear readers! Again, sorry for the slow-ish update time. School has started, so I'm kind of busy. Plus, I took a break from this story to stalk the FE Kink meme. I've done two fills so far and one of them is pure crack. But anyway, this chapter might seem like a cop out, but I promise, something good is coming. This is day six out of seven, and day seven will be the last chapter. And hopefully it will be written soon. But this WILL get finished. I just have one more chapter and then two potential omakes. And the best way to encourage me to update faster is to review. Even short reviews make me super happy!

Warnings: Cursing, that's it for now, not resolving anything.

I'm sorry guys! If you want the good stuff to get posted, read and review! I love you all for reading this so far and I appreciate all the reads/reviews/favorites/subscriptions I've gotten so far. It makes me feel loved. So, thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elizaveta was nervous. Which was a fairly rare occurrence. She had fought wars and grown up as a boy, and around Gilbert. So she was pretty much immune to almost anything. And if she wasn't immune to it, it could be taken care of with her handy dandy frying pan (*cough* France *cough*).

But Gilbert was one of the things that Elizaveta was not immune to. He had a way of getting under her skin and making her happier and angrier and now, more nervous and confused than anyone, even Roderich, ever could.

Gilbert popping into her house was not an abnormal event. In fact, it was pretty much expected. However, Gilbert being sweet? Gilbert being honest? Gilbert being…pretty damn attractive? That wasn't so normal. (Well, actually, Gil was always pretty damn attractive, but Elizaveta usually didn't admit it). The Prussian's bouts of honesty and kindness as he shared his secrets with her astounded her, and she had the feeling that he was building up to something. Something big, something that he would reveal to her…tomorrow.

So Elizaveta paced, waiting for Gilbert to appear, because maybe, just maybe, he'd give her a hint. Because at the moment she was pretty confused about her feelings and his.

However, that day there was no albino grinning cheekily as he climbed in her window. No "awesome"s slipped into every conversation. No disgusting pet name said with a mischievious smirk. No Gilbert.

Elizaveta was getting worried, and mad, as time passed and Prussia did not show up on her video screen. But suddenly, she saw movement. And instead of the man she truly wanted to see, she saw a little yellow bird fly in carrying a letter, which it carefully dropped on her bed. Gilbert chirped cheerfully and settled into her blankets.

Hungary was slightly unsure as to what to do. It was kind of an unspoken rule that when Gilbert was doing his camera confession for the day, she stayed upstairs. His honesty and openness was a rare thing and she did not want to break the spell. But today, there was no Gilbert, but the bird who bore his name.

Elizaveta willed herself not to be disappointed.

She resolved to go down to the room and read the letter. It was fairly obvious the Prussian wasn't showing up anyway. No spell to be broken, because that required his presence (which she still wouldn't admit that she valued).

Hungary carefully untied the letter from Gilbird's leg and read it.

_Dear Elizaveta, _

_I know I'm not here today, but there's a reason for that, I promise. And I'll still give you a nickname, and a confession. My nickname for you today…hmmm. How about "my bird?" If you were a bird, you might just be more awesome than Gilbird. But don't tell him that. But my confession. Well, it kind of has to do with why I'm not here in the flesh. I know that most people think I don't care what people think about me, and that I never get nervous about doing things that are kind of crazy. And usually I don't. But Eliza, I'm going to be back tomorrow, and I'm going to tell you something that's kind of crazy. And let me tell you, I'm nervous as hell. So nervous that if I showed up today, I wouldn't be able to come back tomorrow. You see, Eli, I can get nervous, and I do care what some people think. But only if the person is important to me._

The implication that she was important to him hung in the air, as she tried to process this information. Still enigmatic, still Gilbert. It was confusing, but it was…sweet, in a way. Gilbert got nervous just like anyone else. (But what was he nervous about telling her?)

Elizaveta was beginning to get lost in her analysis of the letter and the situation, when she felt a gentle peck on the cheek.

For a split second, she thought (and hoped) it was Prussia, but then she realized that it was only Gilbird, begging for some birdseed.

And so Elizaveta did the only thing she could-busied herself watching her "UsUk: Greatest Hits" collection with Gilbird in order to keep herself from going crazy.

And meanwhile, Gilbert was nervous, as he prepared what he wanted to say.


	8. Day 7: Conclusion

Oh goodness. I've never finished a multi-chap fic before, and it's making me sad. This is the last regular chapter, guys! Thank you so much for your support and to all who read/favorited/reviewed. Yall really kept me writing.

I really hope that this doesn't disappoint. It's pretty different than the other chapters-less funny and light hearted, and more serious and emotional. I haven't written stuff like this before, and I hope it is a satisfactory ending and not too out of character. I hope it makes you as happy as it makes me!

Please enjoy, and please, please review. This is the last chapter, and I would adore feedback. Also, I would like to write an omake for this and I'd like you to vote on what I should write-A. Established relationship Lizzie and Gil watching Glee or B. Alfred and Arthur re-enacting the Kurt/Blaine scene from Glee because Gil blackmailed them. Or potentially both. But please, drop a review, tell me how the final chapter was, and vote on what you'd like to see.

Again, thanks for sticking through this and I hope you enjoy the conclusion!

* * *

Elizaveta was nervous. Irrationally nervous, she supposed, as she had nothing specific to be nervous about. Except for the fact that Gilbert, her best friend since childhood, was planning on confessing _something_ to her today. And while she would typically expect said confession to deal with his self-proclaimed awesomeness, his unusual behavior throughout the week led her to expect something serious. And when Gilbert was serious, it made her seriously nervous.

So it was with nervous butterflies in her stomach (_What are you, a lovesick teenager? _She scolded herself) that she sat, intently staring at her video screen, waiting for a cheeky albino to show up on the camera feed.

And he did. This time, no grand entrance, no opening line. He just walked in the room and looked straight at her. Well, at the camera.

"_Elizaveta."_

He said her name in a tone of voice that she only heard him use when he was extremely emotional, for some reason or another. She had heard it shout her name in the heat of battles long ago. But this voice, still hoarser than normal and rich with emotion, conveyed the same intensity while being slightly more than a whisper.

Elizaveta shivered.

"_Today, I have no nicknames for you. I can't think of any more that truly capture your spirit like your full name does. So that's what I'll use. _

_Today, I promised you another secret. A grand finale, I suppose. And it would be in character for me to say something silly, or something 'awesome.'"_

Gilbert's playfully self-deprecating air quotations made Elizaveta smile fondly.

"_And I won't disappoint. At least I hope I won't. Elizaveta, I promise, today you will get no cheap tricks, no jokes, no cop-out answers. Just the truth. _

_But I suppose I'm stalling for time, aren't I?_

_Well, then (_here Gilbert paused and took a deep breath)_ Elizaveta…"_

Gilbert looked nervous. Legitimately afraid to say whatever he was going to say. And for someone as confident in his self-worth as Gilbert, that was a feat. Whatever he wanted to say was big. Important. Something he cared about.

Gilbert looked uncomfortable for a minute more, and then suddenly cracked his trademark mischievous grin. The flash of familiarity seemed to put both of them at ease.

"_Ok, I'm still going to be serious. But I'm also going to be me. Elizaveta, all my life, you've really screwed with my sexuality, you know that?"_

Elizaveta was confused. All that buildup for that random and slightly confusing statement?

Gilbert chuckled, as if he could see the slightly bewildered look on her face.

"_Here, let me explain. Remember when we were kids, and you thought you were a boy? _(Elizaveta grimaced. She remembered all too well). _Well, I was raised around men. Soldiers, nobles, diplomats. I didn't know anything about women except what I was told. And I heard various things, some raunchy and some sweet. But I got the point-men were supposed to grow up, and like women. That was the way things were. But I didn't know how to like women. I didn't know any. You were still a girl, and at the time, I thought you were a boy. So I was confused. Because I liked you. Elizaveta, I really liked you. I liked you like the men said they liked their wives and girlfriends back in their hometowns. But you were a boy, and I thought that was wrong, so I didn't ask anyone. I was confused for so long, but finally, I decided that I must be different. Not wrong, but different, in the fact that I liked a boy. I didn't like any other boys, or any other girls. Just you."_

Gilbert chuckled nostalgically. Elizaveta just sat, staring and trying to process the information she was hearing.

"_But right as I decided I must be gay-I learned the word for boys who like boys from one of the soldiers, although I also learned some much less savory words. And then you screwed me over again, Liz. Eli. Lizzie. Elizaveta. I found out, through sheer and awkward accident, that you were a girl. Boy, that really threw me for a look. I had hit puberty by then, and I knew I was attracted to guys, but then I met you, as a girl. And I liked you still. As a female, you were beautiful instead of handsome. But you were still my best friend. However, the change took adjustment. I had just accepted myself as different, as gay, and then I had to find a new identity-bisexual-because of you. And I looked at you and I knew it was true. If you were a girl, then I liked girls too."_

At this point, Elizaveta had turned bright red, remembering how Gilbert had discovered her true gender.

"_But even though I knew you were still Eli-Eli because it was gender neutral, so it applied to you as a boy and as a girl, you also became a stranger. You were still my best friend, but I didn't know how to approach you. We talked, but with less ease than we used to. You were changing; developing into this strange and beautiful creature called woman. And once I saw you as a woman, I thought I might be straight after all, for I had no idea how any man could be as stunning as you. But I had no idea how to approach you. So I tried to act the same, ask you to come hunting and rough housing like we used to. But you were embracing your role as a woman, and you were shy around me as well. We didn't spend as much time together, but I still liked you. I just didn't know how to deal with you._

_And so we grew up together, into a man and a woman, and into nations, in an awkward state of people who know each other well and care about each other, but don't know how to act. And then Roderich entered the picture. He was cultured and mannered, a real gentleman. And since you were undoubtedly becoming a lady, I suppose it was inevitable that you would become attracted to him. I have never been able to call myself a gentleman. I can only be a man, and sometimes not even that. But you fell in love, and I fell in love too. But while you became enamored with Roderich's soft spoken compliments and melodic piano sonatas, I realized what my feelings for you were. I had always felt love for you, first as a playmate and partner in crime, then as a best friend, and finally, as a woman. _

_When you married him, I was at your wedding. I smiled for you, because I wanted you to be happy. Even if I had a hard time accepting you being happy with that stupid aristocrat. But when I came to visit you, I noticed that something had changed. Even as a young woman, you were strong and opinionated, but as a wife, you became subdued. You no longer spent time with me because there were dishes to be done and leaves to be raked and clothes to be washed. And Roderich didn't even spend much time or praise on you. After the honeymoon was over, it deteriorated. Correct me if I'm wrong, Elizaveta, but you felt confined. And my heart ached, for me and for you. _

_But then your union was dissolved, and I had hope again. I knew that I was nothing like Roderich, and I know that still. I am immature, loud, obnoxious, and arrogant. I am awesomely and hugely imperfect. But I guess the point is, as imperfect as I am, as straight or bisexual, as an adolescent or a man, I love you. I have for years, and I still will for years to come. _

_And I know you might not feel the same way. But I had to tell you, because if I had a chance to make you smile and passed it up, I couldn't forgive myself. _

_So I'll be here, Liz. I'll be right here. And you can come down or not. If you ignore me, I'll go away and leave you alone. Or if you tell me you don't feel the same way, I won't bother you anymore, but I'll stay as a devoted and loyal friend._

_But if you do feel the same way… Well, I'll be right here."_

With that, the camera cut to static. Elizaveta vaguely wondered how he hacked her camera, but soon returned her thoughts to more pressing matters. Like Gilbert's confession. THE confession.

Did she love him? Of course, she loved him as her oldest and dearest friend. But did she love him as, well, a lover? He was attractive, it was true, and he had always been there-at her wedding, after her divorce. He could always make her smile, and he could always make her laugh. He was, although openly bisexual, never featured in her collection of yaoi. The thought of him kissing a man gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, and not the good kind. The thought of him kissing another woman made the butterflies which resided there earlier turn to hornets.

_He's my best friend. He makes me happy. I like to be around him. _

_Isn't that what love is?_

_And perhaps I've loved him for longer than I know, but didn't say it. Because of Roderich, because of our friendship, because I was unaware or afraid. But I think… I think I do love him. I think I have for a while._

The realization hit Elizaveta like a ton of bricks. She was awash with emotions-happiness and fear and worry and want.

All she had to do was go downstairs.

But she felt fragile, exposed. She had never had an impulsive courtship. Everything with Roderich had been very planned and official, very tame and proper. This had no chaperone, save Gilbird and the currently dysfunctional camera. This was real, and her skin tingled with the thrill.

And so, as an instinct, or as a comfort, Elizaveta grabbed her new frying pan, just in case Gilbert had been joking, or something else awful like that. She crept like a thief through her own house, and cautiously pushed open her bedroom door.

And saw nothing. It was empty.

She brandished her pan, about to swing and scream at whatever was unfortunate enough to be in the way (preferably Gilbert), but as she raised her hand, something caught her wrist in a strong grip.

And suddenly, he was there, right in front of her, staring unabashedly into her eyes. His red tinted gaze was intimidating, but she did not break the stare.

And then he grinned. That stupid, mischievous, sexy, silly grin that she had seen almost every day of her long, long life.

"About to hit me, Elizaveta? That's not a very nice way to thank someone for a heartfelt confession."

She searched for a retort, easily falling into their typical argumentative banter.

But before she could say a word, he leaned forwards, and his lips were on hers.

She couldn't say that it was better than she imagined, because she hadn't imagined such things since her adolescent years. But if she had imagined it, this would have been better. The kiss was close mouthed, gentle yet passionate at one. She relaxed her grip on her frying pan and let it fall to the floor as he gently stroked her cheek. Just the simple, chaste touch of skin to skin was thrilling and beautiful, and she knew she was right. She did love him, after all. And she definitely wanted to do this again.

They gently pulled apart and looked at each other again. Gilbert's gaze was questioning now, silently asking if this paradigm shift in their relationship was ok.

And her hands answered him as she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

As they kissed, a tiny yellow bird watched from the window, chirping contentedly.

_Finally._


	9. Glee Omake Part 1

Hey guys! First off, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews that you left on the final chapter! They made me so happy, because I worked really hard on that one in particular, although the basis of the last chapter had been my original idea all along. Anyway, you all are fabulous. Here is part one of the Omake I promised-Elizaveta and Gil watch Glee. Unfortunately, it's not as good as I would like it to be. It just wouldn't write the way I wanted it to! I think that they are a little OOC and it's more fail!humor than fluff or anything. So I'm sorry if you're disappointed, and I hope you like it anyway. Hopefully, part 2 (Alfred and Arthur reenact the Glee scene) will be better written.

Warnings: Cursing, small implications, Glee spoilers

Disclaimer: The opinions expressed in this fanfiction about Glee do not necessarily represent the opinions of Pinksnowboots. So don't kill me. I really like Glee.

Even though it's not the most exciting thing, I hope that if you enjoy this, you'll leave me a short review. I would love that! Enjoy!

* * *

Elizaveta and Gilbert were still new at this couple thing. While the physical aspects-kissing, holding hands, thoughtful caresses-were simply an extension of their unconscious desire which had been building since their adolescence, the trappings of a Facebook-Official Relationship were tougher to figure out. It was strange to go on a date with your best friend who used to think you were male, but after a lot of awkward movies and meals, they kind of got the hang of it. Even when they were on their best behavior, they knew each other too well to stay uncomfortable for long. And while they decided the occasional night out was fun, it was much more their style to stay in at one of their homes (usually hers-he practically lived there anyway) and watch tv or make dinner together. They were disgustingly domestic and they adored it. One night, Gilbert decided that Elizaveta had been missing out on an essential cultural phenomenon: Glee. As a self-proclaimed "Gleek" (one of his confessions, actually), he took it upon himself to share the musical wonder that was Glee with his girlfriend. So they planned to spend a weekend just chilling out and watching Glee. All of Glee.

Needless to say, ex-nations have a lot of free time.

So on Friday night, Gilbert came over to Elizaveta's bearing every disk of seasons 1 and 2 of Glee. Elizaveta made popcorn, Gilbert seasoned it with cayenne pepper (weird, but it worked-like Gilbert, Elizaveta supposed), and they sat on her couch armed with a remote and a lot of caffeine.

At first, they sat close, but not touching. But then Gilbert's hand found its way around Elizaveta's waist. She gave him a knowing smile, but settled into his side. It was all very sweet, and unusually calm for the two, who still bickered all the time, even in a relationship.

That peace all ended when Glee started. It turns out that Elizaveta was actually, a movie talker.

When Kurt came on the screen, she screamed.

"GIL! You didn't tell me there were gay guys in this!"

After recovering the hearing in his right ear, Gilbert chuckled.

"I wanted to see your reaction, Liz. Anyway, even if they weren't gay, you'd find a way to make them. You could make pretty much any guy gay, at least in your head."

"I couldn't make _you_ gay."

"That's because you didn't really want to. Plus, I'm just that awesome. And speaking of awesome, here comes Puck. So shush!"

Elizaveta pouted playfully and went to make another comment, but Gilbert held his finger to her lips.

"Ah-ah. No talking during the musical numbers unless you're singing along."

Elizaveta looked like she was going to argue, but when Gilbert planted a small kiss on her lips, she relented and returned to watching the show. However, the silence didn't last for long as Elizaveta went into full yaoi mode.

"Ugh. Rachel and Quinn are such interfering whores. It's _obvious _that Kurt and Finn just need to make out."

"You know all this macho fighting? That's what we call _sexual tension_."

"Why can't Kurt get some action other thank kiss-rape from that asshole football player?"

Gilbert silently cracked up at the ridiculous commentary coming from his girlfriend. When Blaine appeared in the second season, she immediately was stricken with a glazed rampant fangirl look.

"He's gorgeous. He's good at singing. He's gay. He's perfect!"

As Elizaveta squealed like a stricken fangirl, Gilbert wondered if he should be jealous. And as endearing as most of Elizaveta's qualities were, her constant (and loud) rooting for Kurt and Blaine to finally hook up was finally wearing. When they finally approached the fateful episode where they would admit their feelings, Gilbert grabbed a box of tissues from the bathroom.

"Gil, I'm not going to _cry_. I'm not that emotional. Unless Kurt or Blaine dies. Or dates someone else. Oh, the horror! Then I would cry. But anyway, why the tissues?"

Gilbert only nodded sagely.

"You'll see."

And she did. When Blaine finally admitted his feelings after Kurt's heartfelt rendition of Blackbird, she gazed, spellbound at the TV. And when they finally kissed, she grabbed the tissues…for her major nosebleed.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Why have I never seen this before?"

"Well, now you have. See why I like it so much? I'm assuming you do, since we've been watching for over 24 hours already."

"And for that scene, it was worth it. Wait, did you say that there is a video of Alfred and Arthur involving that scene?" Elizaveta's gaze turned downright predatory.

"Um, yes? I blackmailed them into it for your birthday present. But your birthday isn't for a couple more months."

"Gilbert," Elizaveta's mouth curled into a feline grin. "If you get me that tape, I will make it well worth your while."

Gilbert went bright red, then paler than normal white. All he managed to stutter out was a shocked "Awesome."


	10. Glee Omake Part 2 with UsUk

Can you believe it? I'm finally done with my first multichapter, omakes and all! When I planned this, I was intending a oneshot, and then it grew and grew and grew. I'm kind of sad to write this last omake, because it means the end, but I'm so happy with all the alerts/favorites/reviews I got on this story. It had been my most popular by far and really encouraged me to keep writing fanfics. I am sorry for the long wait for this omake. I've gotten sidetracked by more serious and less humorous fics (Reverberations, Post Coitus, Variations on a Japanese Folk Song, all my other Bleach fics), and I have gotten rusty at dialogue and lighthearted humor. But I promised you this omake, and I would hate to disappoint, especially since the idea makes me happy.

Here's a refresher since it's been so long. I mentioned in an earlier chapter that Gilbert had a video of Alfred and Arthur re-enacting the Klaine confession scene from Glee, which was relatively recent when I came up with the idea. (Shows you how much I've procrastinated). So this does have a little PruHun, but it's mostly UsUk in the guise of Klaine from Glee. I hope it's not too hard to understand, and that it lives up to your expectations. Again, thank you so much to everyone who has supported me throughout this story. I cannot express how much your feedback has meant to me.

And by the way, I don't own Hetalia...or Glee. Just in case you were wondering. :)

Enjoy! I'm going to end the AN now before I get all emotional about this story ending.

Much love, Pinksnowboots 

* * *

"You know Liz, most girls don't ask their boyfriends for videos of their male friends kissing."

"Well, I'm not most girls, as you should know by now. And let me remind you, it was your idea. I didn't even know what Glee was!"

Gilbert had finally been allowed into Elizabeta's video room, a great privilege that even Roderich had never been given, to watch the screening of Arthur and Alfred playing Kurt and Blaine from Glee. As the couple squabbled good-naturedly on the couch Gilbert had dragged up the stairs (so there was room for two people to sit), the video screen flickered to life to show another couple bickering on screen.

"Gil, shut up! The video's starting!"

"You know, some of us don't get off on watching gay men make out. Ouch! You know, most girls don't hit their boyfriends with frying pans either. I think that counts as domestic abuse."

Elizabeta just rolled her eyes, gave the albino a quick kiss, and clamped her hand over his mouth as she stared, enraptured, at the screen.

...

"Well, you're shorter, so that's more like Blaine. But you're also more feminine and stuff, so that would say Kurt."

"Bloody git! Haven't you learned not to make jabs about my height? Not all of us are oversized like you Americans! And what do you mean by _more feminine?_"

Alfred realized his mistake and clumsily tried to get out of the situation.

"I mean that you're…more stylish and cultured than me! British people are, you know. Plus, you have that sexy accent."

Alfred tried to throw in a wink for good measure, but by now Arthur was long immune to his tricks and looked ready to pommel the American, lover or no. Seeing that being charming wasn't going to work, Alfred went for his go to method of shutting Arthur up: occupying his lips with actions other than talking. This may or may not have resulted in violence, but Gilbert walked confidently into the room, interrupting the lover's quarrel.

"Whoa. Save it for the camera, for the love of Gilbird! I feel weird enough doing this already, but since it's for love, I can stand it. And if I know Eliza, the way to her heart is definitely through some kind of weird role-playing man on man footage. So just remember, I'm cashing in all the favors that you owe me. Part of the deal is that you commit to the role. The other part is that we never speak of this to _anyone._ Understood?"

Both men agreed, Arthur more enthusiastically than Alfred. The American was well known for having no shame about public displays of affection, or public displays of anything, really.

"Right, so that's settled. Alfred, you're Blaine. Arthur, you're Kurt. No complaining. Now I'm going to yell Action! and head for the director's booth. I have no desire to watch you two making out, so I'm assuming you know what you're doing."

He was met with a mixture of enthusiasm and sullen agreement from the two. Despite being a rather rushed job, the setup was rather impressive. Both men wore Dalton Academy uniforms and the set looked remarkably like an upper-class boarding school classroom. Gilbert's voice suddenly boomed out over the intercom.

"Alright boys, let's get this show on the road. Alfred, out of the room till your cue! Arthur, sit there and look gay or something. I cut the stuff about the bird casket because Gilbert didn't like it. And now, ACTION!"

The scene started with an appropriately dramatic close up shot of Arthur's face, highlighting the more feminine of its features. It lingered there for a moment, and then panned out to show Alfred coming in the door.

"I have the perfect song for our number at regionals."

Arthur looked up, all the petulance that was present moments ago completely gone. Now he was all flirtatious curiosity.

"Do tell."

Alfred drew in a short breath, conveying the nerves of a man about to confess something, even if it was only the song choice. Gilbert allowed himself a moment of internal congratulation on his casting skills before returning his attention to Alfred, who was about to speak.

"Candles, by Hey Monday."

He looked so adorably insecure, so innocently eager for the other man's approval. So like their relationship throughout history. In this case, art was imitating life (if you could really call this art.)

"I'm impressed." Arthur managed to lace a hint of sarcasm into his affectionate teasing. "You're usually so Top 40."

"Well," Alfred still looked slightly nervous, although pleased at the reception he'd gotten thus far. "I wanted to try something a little more…emotional."

As Alfred moved to sit down next to him, Arthur began to say something, then checked himself. He let emotions flood his face as he thought of what to say next-insecurity, hope, fear of rejection. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" And while as Kurt he was asking about a duet, as Arthur he was asking more, asking about why Alfred left him, why he revolted, why he came back.

Alfred was rendered speechless for a moment. It was obvious to see that what he was about to say was important, both in and out of character. They had discussed this before, but this seemingly innocuous exchange between their characters brought out the omnipresent need for reassurance-for Alfred, reassurance that he was forgiven for leaving, and for Arthur, reassurance that he wouldn't do it again. As Alfred spoke, the affection in his face was genuine and even Gilbert, who was notoriously bad at reading the atmosphere, could hear the undertones in his words.

"Kurt (Arthur), there is a moment, where you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are (right across the pond). I've been looking for you…forever (since before the revolution).'" He awkwardly edged closer and tentatively covered Arthur's hand. And although they had long since worked out their issues and been lovers for decades, the stress of confession and fear of rejection were still easily conveyed in Alfred's face. "Watching you sing Blackbird this week…that was the moment for me. About you. (There was no one moment for Alfred. He just woke up one morning and suddenly everything he felt made perfect sense in that awkward in love with your former guardian kind of way)" His voice trembled with emotion as he continued. "You move me, Kurt (Arthur), and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you (Now that I'm independent, I'll never have to leave you again)."

They stood transfixed as they captured that cliché type of movie moment where the main characters stare silently into each other's eyes. Then Alfred leaned forward and kissed Arthur, in a tentative, questioning kind of way. And when Arthur didn't pull away, but simply tensed up in shock and disbelief, he let the contact linger, leisurely pulling away to gauge the reaction.

Alfred sat back, at a loss for what to say after such an emotionally charged confession. He laughed nervously, not even bothering to try to put on any affected charm. "We should…we should probably practice."

Finally, Arthur's face changed from the expression of somewhat petrified shock that he had worn throughout Alfred's confession to one of elated playfulness. With a new burst of confidence, he shot back, "I thought we were." His British accent only accentuated the cheeky flirtatiousness of the situation, and the lines between actor and character dissolved as the names of the characters became immaterial.

Alfred, for lack of a better word, pounced on Arthur, who was completely receptive to this turn of events.

This was where the Glee episode had done a cruel little scene change, dashing the hopes of many a fangirl for a full fledged gay makeout scene. Gilbert's video, on the other hand, did not.

...

Gilbert had thought that squee-ing was only an internet phenomenon, but Elizabeta had proved him wrong. After the video was over, she took the chance to pounce on him.

"That is the most wonderful, romantic thing a guy has ever done for me!"

"So, better than the symphony Roderich wrote you, or the flowers I covered your room with?"

"Roderich's symphony was stuffy, and I still swear he was thinking about Vash when he wrote it. And you're probably right. I love my video, but it's still a close second to your week of camera confessions."

* * *

Yes, I know, sappy ending is sappy. I couldn't resist! You know what else would make for an adorably sappy ending to this fic? Reviews! 3


End file.
